The Big Misunderstanding
by Pursuit of Love
Summary: Mikan was just about to confess to Natsume when she overhears him confessing to another girl. How will Mikan deal with this? And why is Natsume denying he didn't confess to another girl? Find out in The Big Misunderstanding.


**The Big Misunderstanding**

By Pursuit of Love

**Normal POV**

''Mikan, you are going to do it,'' Hotaru, Mikan's cold-hearted, hardcore, emotionless BF which in this stands for blackmailer friend_ and_ best friend, demanded.

''But,'' Mikan murmured.

_Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!_

Mikan flew face-first into the wall and gradually fell to the floor with a sore cheek. She immediately bounced up and whined to the Ice Queen.

''Hotaru! You are so mean!''

''No buts,'' she coldly said while blowing the smoke from her baka gun. ''You liked him ever since you were 10 and now 3 years later, you still have feelings for that idiot. It's time you tell him already.''

''But….''

_Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!_

''No buts,'' she repeated again, but with more harshness. ''You better tell Hyuuga that you like him or I'll tell him, chicken.''

''Ouchie…,'' Mikan moaned while rubbing her bruised head. ''Fine, I'll go tell him now.''

**Mikan's POV**

I hopped out of Hotaru's bed and headed for the door, making sure I carefully close it without a loud smack. I jogged over to the spot my 3 year crush is mostly like to be. The Sakura Tree. It's early in the spring and the cherry blossoms have bloom lovely and elegantly this year. It's such a pretty sight.

_It will be perfect place to confess like the Sakura Tree._

Sooner than what I expected, I reached the Sakura Tree. I murmured a quietly ''yes'' because he was there. I strode at him leisurely at his back. He can't see me since he's facing the other way. Before I reached few inches from him, I froze. I hurdled behind a tree without behind noticed and looked closely.

_Is that Natsume? The back of his hair is so like Natsume. But, maybe that could be another boy._

I slowly hopped to another tree to get a better look. I then take a look of at Natsume from the front, making sure he doesn't see me. _Yep, that's Natsume. The face, the eyes, the nose, the lips._ _But who's that girl that's with him?_

I take a look at the girl he is holding. Long velvet hair with sparkling cerulean eyes. I had to admit, she was very pretty. _I never have seen her before. _I listen to their conversation.

''I love you,'' Natsume said.

I gasped and then quickly covered my mouth. My heart was beating so fast I think it's about to break. I squeezed my eyes together and clenched my fists.

''I love you too,'' the girl said.

I flung my eyes open and rapidly, tears were rolling down my cheeks. I glared at them pressing their lips together and having a steamy make out session. I gritted my teeth and clutched my school uniform skirt. _I can't take it anymore._

I clicked my heels and ran away from the scene.

''Baka, stop crying. You're getting my shirt wet,'' Hotaru complained as she rubbed my back trying to comforting.

''I...I can't, Hotaru! I…love him!''

''But he loves someone else, so you have to get over it. You'll find someone better.''

''Ok,'' I mumbled while I let go of my bf's shirt and wiped my face.

**Next Day at School**

I was crying the whole night and anyone could see that from the soreness and the redness of my eyes. I sighed and sat down at my desk. Narumi waltz in.

''Class, I have a…..Mikan-chan are you okay?'' He questioned noticing my depressed façade. I nodded. ''Well okay. Anyway, I have an important meeting to go to so free period.''

He gave me one look of concern. I struggled, but fortunately gave a smile. He beamed back at me before waltzing out of the room. I heaved a sighed when he stepped out of the door.

''Sakura-san, are you okay?"' Ruka-pyon questioned.

''Yea, I'm perfectly fine,'' I responded under my breathe.

''You don't look alright though.''

''I am, please don't worry,'' I immediately said with a fake, but convincing smile again. I stood up. ''I'm going to take a walk, okay? I'll see you later, Ruka-pyon!''

I rush out of the room, afraid that I'll start crying again. I dash through the halls unaware that I accidently bumped into someone.

''Oi, Polka Dots!''

''Oh my, gosh, I'm so sorry!'' I apologized earnestly while politely bowing. ''Wait, Polka Dots…..Natsume!''

''Will you stop screaming? You're hurting my ears,'' he said with annoyed expression.

''Sorry….I'm guessing that you like your girlfriend since she doesn't shout in your ear,'' I mutter looking down.

''Huh? What do you mean?'' he reaches his arm out, but I step back.

''Nevermind, don't touch me,'' I shout with tears sprouting from my eyes.

He seizes my arms and pins me to the wall. I struggle out of his grasp, but I shouldn't have. The open window near us that's twenty feet from the ground, I fell out of it.

''Ahh!'' I screamed with terror.

''Mikan!''

I plunge in a thorny bush and shrub. I rub my arm that's slightly bleeding. I curse for the first time and then apologize.

_Why does he have to make this so hard? I wish he would leave me alone already go to his girlfriend. If he only sees me as a friend, I don't want to talk to him. He'll make my heart hurt even more than it should._

''Hey, are you okay?'' Natsume questions at the same time panting from running out of the building.

''Leave me alone,'' I mumbled and stay still perching myself on the bush. ''Go to your girlfriend already and leave me alone already.''

''Girlfriend, what are you talking about?''

''You know exactly what I'm talking about, Natsume! You confessed your love to girl yesterday at the Sakura Tree,'' I responded while crying out a river and looking down at my bruised knee.

''No, I didn't Polka Dots,'' he said with a hint of irritation and sadness.

I glance up with teary eyes.

''Yes you…..'' I widen my eyes and pointed behind Natsume,'' TWO NATSUME'S!''

Natsume gave me a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about before turning around and believing in my words. He dashed to the second Natsume and pinned to the floor. I hop out of the bush and run towards the two of them.

''What the heck!'' the second or fake Natsume yelled with rage. ''Oh, it's you, the real Natsume.''

''Who are in the world you?'' Natsume question, yet it sounded like demand.

''I'm Goshima's cousin,'' he answered hastily.

''What!'' I exclaimed in shock while Natsume keeping his composure. ''Wait, so you have the Metamorphosis Alice like him too?''

''Yep!''

''Why did you transform to look like me?'' Natsume asks with still coldness and harshness.

Goshima's cousin then reverted back to a 13 year old miniature verson of Goshima.

''I played a prank on one of Natsume's fan girls because she poured a bucket of eggs on me just because I called her ugly. So, I transformed to Natsume, pretended to be you, confessed to her, kissed her, turned back to my original form, and yelled,' Fooled ya!' It was hilarious you should have been there,'' he said with a grim.

I feel anime style and then stood back up with an awkward smile.

''So it wasn't Natsume that I saw kissing that girl…..'' I muttered feeling relieved.

''Oh you saw Mikan-san! Wasn't it funny?''

''No! That's just so mean to play a prank on a girl like that!'' I shouted at him while flinging my arms in the air.

Natsume finally let go of Goshima's younger cousin and stood up. The once fake Natsume followed as so.

''WATCH OUT BELOW!'' a voice warned.

We all looked up and saw several of cracked and un-cracked eggs coming down at us. Natsume ran towards me, covered his arms around me, and pushed me down at the ground.

_SPLAT_

''Ew! What the heck! How dare you throw eggs at me again!'' Goshima's younger cousin bellowed clearly peeved and provoked.

''That's what you get for pretending to be my dear Natsume and stealing my first kiss! ''The purple-haired girl that the fake Natsume kissed shouted from the roof top while evilly laughing. ''And correction, they're raw eggs.''

''Ugh! I'm coming up there!'' And with fumes coming from his head, he marched away from me and Natsume.

''Ouchie,'' I groaned.

''Are you okay?'' Natsume questioned while staring straight at me.

He was on top of me and I was on the bottom. I can feel my face heating up and changing in a bright shade of hot pink.

''Yea, I'm f-fine,'' I stutter. ''I'm glad that wasn't actually you who said 'I love you' to that girl.''

''Why is that Polka Dots?'' He uttered with his infamous smirk.

''You pervert, it's because,'' I stopped and smiled before going on,'' I love you. I loved you for a long time ever since we were 10. I don't know what exact date or place I started to like you, but-''

Without letting me finish my lovey-dovey speech, he pressed his lips on to mine. My eyes widen in shock and soon I wrapped my arms around him and played with his soft silky hair. _His lips….so warm…..so soft._

He then took his lips back and let both of us breathe.

''I love you too,'' he replied back with no not a smirk, but a real smile.

Natsume soon started to lean in again for another kiss. I closed my eyes waiting for his kissable lips.

_SPLAT_

But all that came were crushed raw eggs. We both looked up at Natsume's fan girl who had a mortified and ashamed expression on.

''Sorry about that! That was my back up eggs!''

When we looked back at each other, we couldn't help but laugh to our hearts content.

_The End_

* * *

><p>I couldn't, but laugh when I typed this story. I hope you got a good laugh at this! :D I'll be taking a short, very short break, so I can write my new 5th story that has Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles in it. Yea! I'm hoping that it will be pretty long. I'll post up the first few chapters on Saturday. For all you that don't know or don't like TSC, don't worry. During this crossover, I'll still write some more stories on Gakuen Alice. Well for now, FAREWELL! :P<p> 


End file.
